Saiyen
by trunks-goten
Summary: Une version différente ou goku et toujours sur la planète Vegeta qui na pas était détruite. Il devient ami avec Vegeta. Lisait pour voir la suite. DÉSOLÉ POUR L'ORTHOGRAPHE.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Souvenir de leur rencontre.

-Prince Vegeta à quoi pensez-vous?

-Je pense au jour où nous nous somme rencontrer.

Flash-Back

-aie, aie, aie …

-Relève-toi kakarot!

-Oui père. [Il se relève]

-Bien continuons… [Il s'agenouille]

-Père?

-kakarot vient ici et agenouille toi devant le prince![Il se retourne, vit le prince et fait ce que lui dit son père]

-Que faite vous ici Bardoke?

-J'entrainais mon fils, mon prince.

-Vraiment, et comment s'appelle votre fils?

-Kakarot.

-Bien Kakarot.

-Oui mon prince?

-Accepterai tu te trainer avec moi?

-Euh, Bien sur mon prince.

-Dans ce qu'a suit moi.

Il se leva et suivi le prince.

Fin du Flash-Back

-Et quesque-que vous en penser?

-J'en pense que j'avais raisons.

-Raison sur quoi?

-Sur le fait que tu et un bon partenaire d'entrainement et…

-Et…

-Et un bon ami. [Il sourit]

-Merci mon prince.

-Dis-moi, quesque je suis pour toi?

-Pour moi vous êtes…mon…seul et unique…ami.

-Dans ce cas appelle par mon prénom et tutoie moi.

-Euh…comme vous, comme tu voudras.

-Bien [sourit] vient allons-nous entrainer.

-D'accord. [Il sourit et suivit Vegeta]

Fin chapitre 1, à suivre….


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Premières missions d'élimination.

-Père que voulez-vous que l'on fasse?

Vegeta et Kakarot se trouvaient dans la salle du trône agenouillé devant le roi Vegeta.

-Je veux que vous alliez sur la planète Alpha et que vous éliminez ses habitent.

-Bien, ce sera fait comme vous le souhaité.

-Vous partez maintenait, vous avez 3 semaine.

-Bien.

Ils se lèvent, saluent le roi et sortir de la salle du trône.

-C'est notre première mission d'élimination.

-Tu es inquiet Kakarot?

-Non pas vraiment, mais sa majesté te fait confiance.

-Comment ça?

-Il nous envoi, nous 2 enfant dans une mission d'élimination alors que d'habitude il envoi au moins 3 adulte.

-Cela montre que mon père a confiance en moi mais aussi en toi.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison.

Ils se dirigent vers la salle d'embarquement.

[Arrivé à la salle d'embarquement]-Bon le voyage durera 2 semaines et 3 jours, nous aurons 4 jours pour faire le ménage.

-Ok, c'est juste mais bon.

-Ca va être amusent.

-Prince Vegeta, Kakarot vos vaisseaux son prêt.

-Bien allons y Kakarot.

-Hm.

Ils prirent place dans leurs vaisseaux.

-Séquence initialisée, donnez le nom, le grade et la destination.

-Vegeta, prince et sergent de première classe, planète Alpha.

-Kakarot, sergent de première classe, planète Alpha.

-Destination confirmé, arrivée prévue dans 2 semaines et 3 jours, voulez-vous le sédatif à administrer? (pour dormir)

-Non/Non

-Bien, fermeture de la porte[les portes des vaisseaux se ferme], décollage dans 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 décollage.

Dans un bruit métallique les 2 vaisseaux décolle en direction de la planète Alpha.

[Utilise leur communicateur]-Bon y quoi à faire pendant le voyage?

-Attend je regarde. [Après 10 minutes de recherche sur l'ordinateur de bord Vegeta se rend compte qu'il n'y a qu'une seul chose pour passer le temps] On peut seulement faire des échecs.

-Très bien.

Après 2 semaines et 3 jours de voyage les 2 saiyen avaient accumulé 3540 victoires pour Vegeta contre 3430 pour Kakarot.

-Destination en vue, prépare-vous à l'atterrissage.

-Ah, enfin, on arrive.

-Il était temps.

-Entré dans l'atmosphère.

Les vaisseaux se dirige vers le point d'arrivé.

Après être atterrit.

-Atterrissage réussi, ouvert de la porte. [Dans un claquement de fer les portes s'ouvrent]

-bon d'dépêchons-nous, nous avons 4 jours pour débarrassé cette planète des vermines qui l'habite.

-Ouais allons-y.

Ils s'envolent et commence à tue les habitent de la planète.

4 jours plus tard.

-Fini. Prévenons sa majesté.

-Oui. [Active son communicateur (inclus dans le détecteur)]

-Ici le centre de communication de la planète Vegeta qui est à l'appareille.

-Le prince Vegeta, mission réussi.

-Bien mon prince je préviens sa majesté, veuillez rentrer maintenant.

-Bien, nous partons immédiatement. [Coupe la communication] Nous rentrons viens.

-Ok.

Ils retournent à leurs vaisseaux et reparte sur la planète Vegeta.

Fin chapitre 2, à suivre…


End file.
